iPod ChallengeRHPS Style! 3
by BritLuvr
Summary: The iPod challenge, as built around my odd musical preferences, my favorite transvestite, and the best groupie ever ! 3 Rated M for safety!


_Ahhahaha, this just sounded like so much fun, I had to try it~!_

Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

_I'mma do Frank/Columbia…but it took me a while to choose, it's so hard~! DX_

**"Gone", Kelly Clarkson  
><strong> Normally, she didn't like to be alone. And she hated being away from Frankie…but that lying, cheating scumbag deserved it! Lying to her about Eddie's whereabouts, hiding him away in the freezer…it was just unacceptable!  
>She desperately thought about leaving as the pop song filled the dark spaces in her room. What would Frankie if she up and split, huh? How would he feel then? Maybe she should leave, just…leave one night, go away, storm off and go back home and become a professional groupie again, live for the music and drugs and the sex with the multiple partners. Yeah, she'd leave in the middle of the night—no! In broad daylight, right in front of Frankie! Scream at him and storm out of the castle, grab her cute little suitcase and leave to the sound of him pleading with her to leave.<br>_ Yeah, right, _she thought glumly. She couldn't leave Frankie, she didn't have it in her. He was the best thing in her life, period.  
>Besides which, he'd never beg. It was beneath him.<p>

"**Bicycle Race", Queen  
><strong>Frank didn't understand just what the hell was going on. Columbia, after much begging and pleading, had convinced him to come to the gym, and now he was on some insane machine with the bubble red-head on the machine next to him, slim legs pumping furiously on the pedals.  
>"C'mon, Frankie! Ya' gotta pedal to get anything out of this!"<br>"Why?" he whined, leaning seductively across the bicycling machine before adding in a flirty tone, "I'd much rather just watch you…."  
>Columbia snorted, blowing a raspberry at him.<br>"Frankie, ya' gotta at least _try_ for me!" she begged, looking over at her. She was hot and sweaty, her cheeks flushed, and the thoughts racing through Frank's mind had plenty to do with getting fit, none of them involving the infernal machine beneath him.

"**I've Got A Theory/It Could Be Bunnies/If We're Together", The Cast of **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
><strong>_Columbia squealed, tears streaming down her painted her cheeks as the figures on the television screen moved about. Frankie, curled up in his favorite silk pajamas and nearly on top of his favorite little groupie, just frowned.  
>"What's going on?" he whined.<br>"Th-they're under a spell!" she gasped between hysterical bouts of laughter. Frank just frowned: Honestly, he understood that she wanted "alone time" with him, and when she said they'd be watching her favorite television show, he had gotten more than a little bit excited, envisioning all the hotties.  
>Somehow, <em>Buffy the Vampire Slayer<em> justdidn't figure into his idea of a romantic evening.  
>**<em>(Somehow, this one ended up being more about the episode then the song...weird...I guess the Columbia living in my head likes BtVS...)**<em>

"**Brutal Planet", Alice Cooper  
><strong>The loud thumping overhead was _too_ rhymatic to be sex, and Frank knew it. He groaned, burying his head in his hands. Columbia had somehow found those damn CDs of her's, then, and had decided it was high-time she blasted the proof of her second-favorite pastime: Music.  
>Her first, of course, was sex with Frank.<br>At least, _he _thought it was sex with himself.  
>Forcing a smile onto his face, he ran to the girl's room, only to find the groupie standing up on her bed, rocking-out hardcore to the heavy metal.<br>"COLUMBIA!" he hollered, and she looked up, a maniacal smile pushing itself upon her face.  
>"FRANKIE! ISN'T THIS GREAT?" she squealed. "I FOUND MY CD'S! DON'T YA' JUST <em>LOVE<em> ALICE COOPER?"  
>Frank looked on, unimpressed, and knocked the boom box off its spot on the table. The music stopped abruptly.<br>"Oops," he said insincerely as his crestfallen tap-dancer started to tear-up.  
>"Oh, Frank!" she cried in despair, before repeating the phrase with a new sort of glee. "Oh, Frank! How <em>perfect! You <em>really are from a 'Brutal Planet'! Tell me about it, Frankie, pleeeeeeaaaaaase!"  
>Frank looked at the newly excited groupie. "No."<p>

"**Wake the Dead", Alice Cooper **_(Wow, what are the chances…? *sigh*)  
><em>Columbia bit her lip nervously watching the Translyvanians flit about the lab.  
>"Frankie?"<br>"Hmmm?" His tone was disinterested and off-putting as he double- and triple-checked the body.  
>"You're, uh, you're not gonna…<em>cut her up<em> like ya' did the last one, are ya'?"  
>"Indeed I am," he replied carelessly. "What of it?"<br>With a shriek, the red-head went running. Frank was a murderer, and some part of her knew that…and that same part thought she was next! Frankie, heaving a much put-upon sigh, followed the girl all the way up to her room. His comforting weight on the bed next to her alerted her to the possible danger.  
>"Leave me alone, Frankie!"<br>"Now, now, pet," he soothed, stroking her soft hair and all the way down her back. "What_ever_ has put you in such a mood?"  
>"I'm next!" she wailed pitifully, sitting up and burying herself in Frank's strong chest. His deep chuckle reverberated through him as he shook vaguely with laughter. He shook his head and pulled her face into his hands.<br>"Of course not, sweet."  
>She smiled. "Oh, good."<br>_**(Nope, Columbia really doesn't care, provided that Frank doesn't do her in next. -shrugs-)**_

"**A Little Priest", Helena Bonham Carter and Jonny Depp **_(Okay, seriously? Three dark songs in a row? DAMN, did I choose a bad couple for this challenge or what?)  
><em>Columbia trembled in fear, torn between throwing up and crying. Her poor, dear, sweet, knuckle-headed Eddie…why did Frank have to take Eddie's brain? It wasn't like he had much of it to begin with, as they were both well aware…so why him?  
>She wanted so badly to run to Frankie, but it was such a bad idea that she wanted to cry simply from the idea. Frank would scream and get pissy and she didn't want to find herself in Eddie's position.<br>But she just _had_ to know, didn't she?  
>"Frankie," she called quietly, peaking around the corner and into the lab. "Ya' there, Frankie?"<br>"Right here, sweetheart," the cultured voice called from behind her. She turned to face him, determined to look strong…and burst into tears.  
>"Aw, why'd ya' do it, Frankie?" she howled, one finger pointing accusingly at the door marked 'Deep Freeze'.<br>"It was a necessary evil, pet," he cooed, pulling the girl into his arms. "Come along with me, we'll get you cleaned and fed, hmm?"  
>Obediently, the little groupie followed the doctor up to the dining room. He sat her down and had Riff Raff bring two glasses of wine.<br>"My, what luck you have, pet!"  
>"Whadda ya' mean?"<br>"We've just gotten some new meat to sample…." Magenta brought out a tray. "Fresh made, from the looks of things. Try one."  
>She did.<br>"Yummy!"  
><em>**(Yep, she just ate what you thought she ate.)**<em>

"**The Contest", Sacha Baron Cohen **_(Okay, iPod, now you're just trying to fuck me over! This doesn't work, and you're only giving me TWO MINUTES to make it? Fine! Bring it on!)  
><em>It was, Frank realized, a contest of sorts.  
>Columbia had been ignoring him since that fool Eddie had arrived at the castle. It was quite clear that her favour would only be won by the stronger of the two. And Frank was an alpha; he wouldn't lose to this would-be greaser, this motorcycle-riding buffoon!<br>He would win, and Eddie would serve as Rocky's brain, and he would get his favorite little sex-toy back. Well, he might even let her participate in a threesome with him and Rocky!  
><em>Oh, yes!<em> He smiled wolfishly. He would _have_ to keep that in mind from now on.

"**School's Out", Alice Cooper **_(Finally, something easily workable!)  
><em>It wasn't right after school let out, but close enough. Columbia knew she would never attend a college; hell, she had _barely_ passed high school, stuck with a 69 even after she screwed half the staff! But to hell with them, she knew what she was going to do with her life.  
>Her passion was rock, and all rock reperesented: Music, drugs, sex, booze, and men. <em>God, <em>the men!  
>Columbia was young, 23, and School had just let out…that is to say, the band she was following had ditched her. Losers. They didn't know what they were missing out on.<br>She walked down the rainy street, head held high, defiant in their exit. She ignored the truck travelling at her side until the driver gave her a cat-call, his British voice all cigarettes and sex and mind-blowing drugs.  
>"Need a lift, baby?"<br>And _God, _he was good-looking, even in all that make-up!  
>Smiling, she climbed into the cab alongside him, offering him a flirty, coy smile.<br>Maybe school was back in session….

"**Into the Void", KISS  
><strong>She knew it was bad for her. She knew it…she just didn't care. The sex was mind-blowing, every attention paid to detail; sometimes, she'd come two or three times a night. It all depended on his mood.  
>He was good. Fantastic. He <em>was<em> sex.  
>And now, being without him…it was obviously that he was a drug, too. She had thought a break would do her good, remind her of what else there was to live for. But knowing Frankie was next door, pounding the brains out of her ex-boyfriend…it drove her nuts! She wished Eddie was dead, or gone, or both, just so long as she got her Frankie back.<br>Why was she so dependant on one guy? She had slept around, had had some out-of-this-world lovers…why did Frankie matter so much to her?  
>Maybe because he was the best. Maybe because he cared for her more than those other posers, which wasn't saying much, considering how he treated her. How he had done this to her.<br>She sighed, knowing she had lost. She laid down and listened to the masculine groans and moans and yelps coming from down the hall, and wished she was there. Anything was better than this, the empty room, the lonely bed, the void in her heart.  
>She needed it filled. She needed sex.<br>Hell, she needed Frank.

_**((So, the rules say no skipping…but this next little ditty is only 19 seconds long, literally, so…I feel that merits a bending of the rules, no?))**_

"**All About Us", t.A.T.u.  
><strong>Columbia knew the truth. Frank could hide it all he wanted, he could obscure it from the rest of the world, but she knew it to be true.  
>The world, life, everything: It was all about <em>them<em>, the two of _them_, against it all.  
>Columbia knew she was in love, knew Frank loved her too…he had proved it, night after night after night, all night long. She was smitten, she was his; there was no fighting it. She was a slave to his love, hopelessly lost to him.<br>But he was a cruel master. He killed her past lover, he was building himself a new one: She was soon to be replaced.  
>She desperately wished Frank would say it more often, how much he needed her, how much he liked having her around. It would strengthen her conviction that he wasn't about to leave her. But as time worn on, he said it less and less.<br>Columbia looked glumly out into the gloom of the rainy night. She could throw herself out this window and end it all….  
><em>**(Dammit, ran out of time!)**<em>

_A/N:  
><em>_And there we have it, folks~! Heehee, that was kinda fun...maybe I'll try it again someday. :3 I'll rate it M for safety. Reviews are loved~!_


End file.
